Stonewing
ShadowClan |affie=SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=''Unknown'' |warrior=Stonewing |rogue=''Unknown'' |mate =Grassheart |son=Whorlpaw |daughters=Snakepaw, Flowerpaw |mentor=Unknown |app=Juniperclaw |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Stonewing is a white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :During a hunting patrol, Tigerheart thinks how Stonewing has made it clear that they were not going to pretend to be happy giving up land to a different Clan. :Stonewing is returning with another hunting patrol, all carrying prey. Tigerheart notes that the patrol worked well together, remembering how Juniperclaw would warn Stonewing when prey was going to him. Stonewing and Whorlpaw stop beside Juniperclaw at the camp entrance as they smell ThunderClan scent. Entering the camp, Stonewing calls to Tawnypelt, asking what ThunderClan was there for. A member of ThunderClan as gone missing and cats are worried about Rowanstar not being firm. Tigerheart defends his father, but Stonewing drops a thrush and comments he isn't decisive these days. Tigerheart scowls at him, asking how dare he. He lectures the tom's on assuming Rowanstar's actions and to trust their leader. He glowers at Stonewing again until he drops his gaze. Tawnypelt flicks her tail towards the patrol and tells Tigerheart to take the patrol's fresh-kill into camp. The patrol obeys and disappears into the camp entrance. :Rowanstar selects Stonewing as part of the battle patrol to attack SkyClan. He follows his leader, giving approving glances with the patrol as his fur ripples in excitement. Near SkyClan's camp, Tigerheart slides between Stonewing and Juniperclaw. Rowanstar accuses Leafstar of stealing a rabbit, and Stonewing raises his hackles in aggression. A battle doesn't happen as the leaders make a deal that SkyClan will give ShadowClan the next rabbit they catch. Stonewing concedes that he guesses it shows them respect. His fur begins to flatten as he eases out of his battle stance. :That night, Tigerheart doesn't wish to go to his nest as he doesn't want to listen to Stonewing snoring. When Tigerheart does settle in his nest, Stonewing breathes softly beside him as he sleeps. :After Tigerheart's return from leaving and becoming Clan leader, Stonewing is sitting with Juniperclaw and Strikestone and is among the cats watching him and eyeing him warily. Tigerstar admits he left them but he has returned with cats to make their Clan strong again. He tells them to accept them as he accepts them, be loyal to them as he is to them and he will be ready to lead them. Tigerstar watches his Clanmates as Stonewing blinks at him, before lifting his head to chant their leader's new name. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Stonewing is a ShadowClan warrior. Rowanstar announces his and Wasptail's new names at a Gathering, and the new warriors stand up straighter, eyes gleaming, as their Clanmates yowl their names, most other cats joining in. Rowanstar also notes that there are four new apprentices, and mentions that both of the new warriors have received one of them, with Stonewing's being Juniperpaw. :However, instead of a yowl calling out the new apprentices, the cats below let out murmurs of surprise. Onestar asks Rowanstar if ShadowClan is really giving apprentices to brand-new warriors. The ginger tom retorts that by the time ShadowClan cats are warriors, they are ready for anything. Thunder and Shadow :When Leafpool and Alderpaw travel to ShadowClan, a patrol led by Tawnypelt welcomes them. Stonewing is with them, and helps carry some herbs back to camp. He pads beside Tawnypelt, and jumps over a fallen tree trunk. Once in camp, Stonewing drops his herb bundle outside of Littlecloud's den. He goes back into the clearing, and is seen standing beside Tawnypelt. When Littlecloud dies, Stonewing sits vigil with his body alongside other cats. :Later, ThunderClan cats led by Bramblestar go to ShadowClan to warn them of the rogues' attack on WindClan. Stonewing, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and Juniperpaw meet them at the border, and ask why they're here. Once they explain, Tawnypelt orders her son to escort them to camp while she and the other patrol members track the rogue scent. :When ShadowClan's younger cats speak up against Rowanstar, Stonewing glares at Juniperpaw. The tom asks his apprentice why he'd embarrass him like this, questioning if he's a good mentor. Juniperpaw says he doesn't need a teacher, as all cats are born knowing how to hunt and fight. Stonewing looks at Rowanstar, and reminds the leader that he'd said the apprentices were getting too big for their pelts. :Later, Darktail and his rogues bring Violetkit back to ShadowClan's camp. Hisses sound around the clearing, and Stonewing arches his back. Afterwards, the tom leads his apprentice out on a hunting patrol. As they leave, however, Darktail and his cats return once more to ask if they may join ShadowClan. Stonewing's pelt spikes, and he stares at Rain as the gray rogue enters camp. They are declined, but Needlepaw declares that if they can't join ShadowClan, then she'll go live with them. Stonewing and Ratscar flatten their ears in response. :When Violetpaw returns from living with the rogues, Stonewing and Wasptail look up as she pads into camp. Many cats in ShadowClan later fall sick, and the white tom makes his nest in the elders' den to accommodate for ill Clanmates. Darkest Night : River of Fire : Trivia Interesting Facts *He was originally named Stonetooth.Revealed on Kate's blog **He is called Stonetooth again in the allegiances for ''Thunder and Shadow. Mistakes *Stonewing is omitted from the allegiances of Shattered Sky. This is corrected in Tigerheart's Shadow. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Grassheart: Daughters: :Snakepaw: :Flowerpaw: Son: :Whorlpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Steinschwingeru:Камнекрылfr:Stonewingfi:Stonewing Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters